Nearly Adversaries
by astrometrix
Summary: When the Guild attacks, the Agency and the Port Mafia are forced to form an alliance. Members of each group team up to save their city and discover more about each other than ever expected.
1. Prologue: The Calm Before

His fingers danced across the valves in the dim light. It was fascinating to him that a specific formation of the lips could create such vibrant tones and fill an entire room. It filled him with warmth, to be suitably talented at something remarkably normal. Others were impressed, of course, by his skill, but he felt perfectly comfortable recognizing his musical prowess as merely a talent. It was most certainly not an ability. No, being the greatest detective in the world was an admirable enough gift all on its own. Besides, people didn't seem to appreciate it if he was too much better than them. Ranpo was perfectly content with being a hobbyist trumpet player, albeit an exceptionally proficient one.

He enjoyed them, these weekly jazz nights at the Agency. They were the only thing that gave him absolute assurance that he was appreciated by his co-workers. It hadn't taken much convincing to instate the event as a regular activity. Fukuzawa was very cooperative when I introduced the idea to him, although he's too embarrassed to do anything but watch the fun. He does have a reputation to maintain, although Ranpo knew that no one in the Agency would lose respect for their leader solely because of any musical skills or lack thereof.

Everything else but the keyboard decrescendoed into a low but distinguishable murmur as a solo began. Yosano had been a natural choice for such an instrument because of the hand eye coordination required for using medical equipment. Ranpo hardly had to do any convincing to get her to learn how to play. He suspected she had a soft-spot for him, although his ability's judgment was clouded about anyone he knew on a deep personal level. In the case of Yosano, he could only rely on his human intuition. Her improvisation skills were marvellous, Ranpo noted, as her fingers skated along the keys in perfect rhythm.

A heavy, swing beat was maintained by the drummer hiding himself behind the rest of the players. At the beginning, Ranpo had already resigned himself to the fact that no drummer would emerge from the ranks of the Agency when an unlikely candidate approached him. Ranpo had slipped on his glasses in his shock, trying desperately to reach any sensible conclusion about why Kunikida would willingly participate in such a…chaotic activity.

"I wish for the Agency to be united and," Kunikida had paused, "though I do not approve of this crude method of reaching unification, I recognise that Fukuzawa has endorsed this tomfoolery. I am the only one of us qualified to maintain order in the form of rhythm because of my strict adherence to my Ideal, so I offer my services solely for the Agency's benefit."

Ranpo had nodded his head solemnly. He knew the real reason, of course, but also recognised that Kunikida would not look kindly on him sharing that reason. It was Ranpo's little secret that he laughed at to himself often about. Beneath that hard exterior of a strict, lawful man was someone who just wanted to play the drums because they looked fun.

Naomi liked to try a new instrument every week. She wasn't particularly skilled at any of them, but her energy was infectious. No one was too terribly bothered by her lack of talent. Her brother would have the head of anyone who put up a fuss. Tanizaki himself was partial to the saxophone. Besides Ranpo, he was the only one who had musical experience prior to the birth of jazz night. Kenji assisted Kunikida in percussion on the bongos, although he had broken a head or two along the way in his gusto.

Dazai, Atsushi, and Kirako always sat on the desks and listened to the band play. Fukuzawa would come in when he had the time, but he was a busy man. Still, Ranpo appreciated the effort he put into showing up when he was able. The soft but lively music drifted out the open windows. Pedestrians below talked and laughed and briskly paced along the sidewalks while the Agency's music reached their ears, but no evidence of the outside world ever invaded the office.

It was nights like these that the members of the Armed Detective Agency felt truly at peace. There was no arguing, no grumbling, no administration disaster, no sense of any impending danger. These were the good times, when everything else seemed to fade away.

* * *

Ougai Mori held his phone up to his ear, his other hand patting Elise's head. "I want the Americans out of our city as soon as possible. They'll disrupt the perfect balance I've created-" His hand tightened around a lock of Elise's hair. "-and I can't let them get away with that."

The person on the other side of the line spoke for a few minutes while Mori crinkled his nose in distaste.

"I've built this organisation from the ground up, I brought us to a glory previously unknown. I bested our previous leader and proved myself as the most cunning man on this earth. I will not, will not! Back down because of the American Guild." He was practically spitting flames at this point, he was so furious. "Do whatever you have to in order to ensure the Guild doesn't do anything that could jeopardise our current standing. I want them to accomplish absolutely nothing before we smite them completely." Mori paused. "Keep what I'm about to say private. Under no circumstances are you to disclose this to anyone but the executives."

"I want you to release Q"

* * *

This is my first fanfiction ever actually published. The main plot will start next chapter, but I wanted to set a peaceful stage so I could smash it to bits when the actual story comes around. Truthfully, I would have rather waited to publish this until I had a few more chapters done, but, knowing myself, I'm far more likely to complete something if I could be letting someone down by procrastinating.


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm

A couple walked through a park, hand in hand. They spoke amicably about things that didn't really matter, but they were happy all the same. He commented without concern on the darkening sky that smelled of rain as he pulled her underneath a tree. She smiled with a distant look in her eyes and wrapped her hand around his arm, saying they should head back home. Before she completed her thought, however, something in her field of vision caught her eye.

It all happened in what seemed to be just an instant. The man's eyes glassed over and his face contorted itself into a hideous expression. She began to step back, but he had already tightly wrapped his fingers around her throat in an unforgiving necklace. Had she been entirely alert and not fighting hopelessly against her partner's grip, she would have noticed similar situations occurring all over the park. Her futile struggle was cut short by the lodging of a wayward bullet right in her temple and she crumpled to the ground unceremoniously. The man turned away, fixing his eyes on a new target without a second thought.

Just a few metres away rolled the ripped head of a child's doll. It had a frightening expression sown onto its face, locked into a permanent look of agony. A young man stood nearby with his neck leaning curiously against a tree trunk, clutching the other half of the wretched doll.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

From inside the Armed Detective Agency, Kunikida lifted his head from his work with a look of annoyance. "Some of us are trying to get work done! That incessant tapping noise is not at all conducive to a proper working environ-"

Violent screams tore through the sky as the sound of gunshots reverberated throughout the streets.

"What could be going on that requires so much racket? Doesn't anybody know how to stay quiet?" Kunikida stood up quickly and stormed over to the window. His eyes surveyed the view below, hastily assessing the situation.

"Maybe we should just go outside and ask someone what's happening," suggested Kenji, with a spoonful of yogurt poised in front of his mouth.

"Don't eat that, Kenji," said Kunikida solemnly, his entire demeanour shifting as he turned away from the window. "Something terrible is going on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialling Fukazawa's number.

* * *

Akutagawa and Higuchi ran through the park, trying to find the source of the commotion. Higuchi whirled around decisively, while Akutagawa took more cautious steps. Rashoumon quaked next to his body, threatening to lunge out at any second. The scene around them was utter chaos, but they're eyes expertly darted to and fro, trying to identify anything which could cause such calamity.

"Dammit!" hissed Higuchi. "How can something so damn impossible to find cause something like this?"

Akutagawa pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in thought. He lifted his hand suddenly, waving it slightly before bringing it back down to his face and coughing lightly into it. "Let's go back to base and see what the others have found. We'll catch this maniac if it's the last thing we do." He snarled inaudibly. No one messed with his town without consequences.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, but do you know why everyone's acting so strangely?"

In response the woman merely turned and tilted her head at Kenji. Suddenly, she lunged forward and began to try and claw at his face. He ducked out of the way with ease. A hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked.

"Thank you anyway! Have a lovely day!" Kenji shouted as Kunikida dragged him away.

"What are you thinking?" Kunikida barked as he berated Kenji. "These people aren't going to give you any answers. We need to find out what's happening ourselves. Let's meet back with Atsushi and Tanizaki and see if they've discovered anything." Kunikida shook his head. "Where is that good-for-nothing Dazai when you need him?" he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Nothing to report sir."

Akutagawa was getting tired of hearing those words. Every damn Mafia member said the same thing. No one had found anything at all, and it infuriated him. Higuchi and he hadn't made any progress on the cause either, but he was still frustrated.

In front of all his men, Mori was sweating. He knew, logically, that this wasn't entirely his fault. He also knew that he couldn't tell the rest of his subordinates what was really happening without losing their respect. Only the executives knew about Q being free, but it was only a matter of time before the others began to figure it out. Something had gone wrong and Q had targeted the wrong people. If he wasn't such a reasonable man, he would have been slapping himself at that moment for making such an ill-planned decision.

"We will not rest until we find the root of this disorder and put a stop to it by any means necess-"

The loud chirping of a cell phone filled the room, and Mori's face darkened. If there was anything he hated, it was being interrupted. As soon as he saw whose phone it was, however, the expression on his face eased and he carried on speaking. Nakahara Chuuya quietly slipped out of the room with a consternated look.

* * *

The harsh, clipping sound of boots against pavement echoed in the alleyway. A lone figure stood in the dead end, with his body turned away from the visitor.

"I'm here, what do you want, Dazai? I'm very busy now, juggling all the work you would be doing if you weren't a traitor."

Dazai turned around with a clearly fake smile. "Is that really how you greet an old friend?" He extended his arms out, as if preparing for a hug. He took a step forward. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Chuu-ya~?" Dazai emphasized his name in a sing-songy voice and moved so close they were nearly touching.

"Keep your filthy paws off me, you imbecile," snapped Chuuya, his eyes shining with irritation. Despite his anger, he stood his ground and forced Dazai to be the one to step backward.

Dazai huffed and threw his hand up to rest under his chin in mock exasperation. "Chuuya is no fun." His lips pouted out before his expression grew serious and he stood up straighter. "This is no simple reunion, however, as I'm sure you're well aware."

Chuuya nodded, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"As an executive, I believe you know who is causing this." Dazai gestured around. "Or, rather, who is being forced to cause this." A slight pause took over before he continued. "Our dear friend Q must be suffering quite a lot, if the magnitude of this disaster is any indication."

The redhead's face twisted sadly for a moment, but he refused to let such a display of weakness go unchecked. Instead Chuuya did what Chuuya did best, he snarled. "So what does this have to do with me? I don't give a fuck about this city. It can all go to hell for all I care!"

Dazai shook his head and smiled gravely. "You don't think that, I know you too well. You love this city and you'll defend it with your life."

Chuuya knew he couldn't argue any more about that, so he spoke honestly. "What are you suggesting?"

"It's time for Double Black to make a return."


End file.
